Simon's Promise
by Marie King
Summary: Tam Sibling past fic re-edited and re-posted, when River returns from the Academy for a week long visit Simon can't help notice a change in his sister, when he discovers there maybe corruption in the Academy he will do anything to get his sister out.
1. Unsuccessful Protest

Simon took a deep breath he was excited and frustrated.

It was the last week of August.

After a whole summer apart he was going to see his sister River her shuttle would be dropping her off in a few hours time.

Simon had wanted to plan a surprise homecoming party.

However his father had just gotten a wave that morning that Ambassador Zhǎng wanted him and his mother at his lake house for vacation.

His parents would be gone the whole week that River would be home.

All plans of Simon's were completely dismissed which left him very disheartened.

_Just for once why can't they think of __**us**_ _instead of themselves! _He thought annoyingly.

His parents had spent the entire morning preparing themselves for the seven day long getaway they had packed four carry bags each.

Simon had been trying to no avail to convince his mother and father from attending so they could greet River when she came home.

However none of his pleas were making any real headway.

Simon took a deep breath and tried once more to dissuade his parents from leaving.

He turned to his father and said pleadingly "Father, do you and mother honestly have to leave this _week_, River will be home soon she hasn't seen either of you all summer I think it would mean a lot to her if you both were here to welcome her home."

The elder Tam wore a traditional dark blue tuxedo, his hair was brushed back and slick with a very expensive hair oil he looked every bit the aspiring politician.

Gabriel sighed and replied irritatedly "_Zài lǎo tiān de fèn, _Simon this trip is very important for my career I already promised the Ambassador, besides your mother and I will only be gone _qī tiān, _come along, _chǒng'ér_ we must go our shuttle will be here any second."

Simon said angrily "Father, seven days is a _week_ River won't see you at all!"

Gabriel shook his head and replied curtly "I'm sorry son it can't be helped don't worry through we will see River on her next break, tell her I love her all right?"

Without another look back Gabriel turned on his heel and strode out the door.

Simon groaned slightly he knew that his feeble attempts to keep his parents at the house for his sister's homecoming was futile.

Once his father had a meeting , or party or a week-long lake side vacation to attend rarely nothing stopped him from going.

_His only daughter is going to return from school you would think this should be a celebratory experience for him instead he thinks of it only as a chore, maybe if River were a government official it would rank higher on father's priority list. _Simon thought infuriated.

He knew his parents loved him and River however sometimes it seemed to Simon that the only thing they really cared about was attending expensive and important functions.

His mother kissed Simon on his forehead.

Regan was dressed in a elegant blue silk kamino_-_like dress.

She wore large jade chandelier earrings and a gold necklace with a single piece of jade in the shape of a tear drop.

Her radiant brunette hair was shiny and full of voluminous curls she had pulled the bulk of it up and put it in a simple yet elegant bun at the top of her head.

A few strands of thick russet swirls hung at the back they shone brightly in the late morning sunlight.

Regan smiled warmly at her son.

She then exhaled and replied apologetically "I'm sorry _qīn'ài de tián zhī yī, _don't worry I'll get your father to relax and we will all spend some real quality time together soon I promise."

Simon smiled hopefully.

Still he knew that convincing his father to slow down and relax was nearly impossible he chose to accept his mother's words.

Gabriel's voice broke into Simon's thoughts.

He yelled impatiently "Regan we need to go the shuttle is here come along _tiánměi de yīnghuā_!_" _

Regan sighed and shouted back quickly "I'm coming, _qīn'ài de zhàngfū_!_" _

She turned her limited attention to her son and said warmly "Look after River while we're gone _dóng má_? I'm sure she has been terribly homesick."

Simon hugged his mother and replied softly "Don't worry, _māmā _I will."

She said hurriedly "That's _wǒ de hǎo háizi, _I'll see you soon all right, I love you."

He gave his mother a quick hug and replied softly "I love you too, _māmā."_

With that Regan gave her son a swift kiss on his cheek and hastily left.

* * *

><p>Mandarin Translations<p>

_Zài lǎo tiān de fèn-_ For heaven's sake

_Wǒ de hǎo háizi-_ My good boy

_Qī tiān- _seven Days

_Chǒng'ér_- Darling

_Qīn'ài de tián zhī yī_- Dear sweet one

_tiánměi de yīnghuā_- sweet cherry blossom

_qīn'ài de zhàngfū_- dear husband

_Māmā_- Mother

_dóng má_- understand


	2. Party Preparations

Simon was once again left alone.

He waved one of River's favorite bakery's and had them deliver a red velvet cake with the words "welcome home" on it , and also asked for decorations.

The cake and decorations arrived a hour after Simon had ordered them.

Simon busied himself by setting up the ribbons and balloons.

The balloons, and ribbons were royal blue, sliver and emerald green River's three favorite colors.

He strung the ribbons from the ceiling in the living room.

He taped the balloons on the ceiling and chairs in the dining room, finally as a finishing touch Simon set the table for two and placed the cake in the middle.

Simon looked at his watch River's shuttle would be arriving in just a hour.

He looked back and studied his handiwork it had only taken a hour but it felt much longer.

Simon then went upstairs to shower again he did this to kill time.

After his shower he changed into a cotton forest green long sleeved shirt, black dress pants a dark blue tweed vest and slid on black dress shoes.

Before he left his house he made sure to lock up.

Simon went to the front gate of his house and tapped the keys on the security pad.

The bright green laser protection force-field went up a few seconds later.


	3. Reunited

As soon as the force-field had gone up Simon started to walk the few short blocks to the shuttle station.

He checked his watch and was happy to see he was right on time River's shuttle would be docking any second.

Simon sat down on a chrome bench and impatiently waited for the shuttle marked "Academy" to dock.

Finally after twenty minutes River's shuttle arrived.

Simon stood up and happily waited to see his sister.

He soon spotted River in the crowd, her long hair had grown even longer it was well past her waist she had it tied back in a long plait.

She wore the standard Academy uniform which he felt was odd but made nothing of it.

River seemed extremely happy to him despite that she looked quite frail and gaunt.

However all of his worries soon dissipated the second he saw her eyes.

They were still the same bright and intelligent eyes he remembered.

Simon happily waved his right hand and cried jubilantly "_Méi-mei _!"

As soon as River laid eyes on Simon her face instantly broke into a sunny grin.

She yelled ecstatic "Simon you're here!"

With that she ran to her brother and catapulted herself into his arms.

Simon swept her up and around twice.

He set her down gently and replied warmly "River you have grown so much I've missed you."

River smiled and said excitedly "I've missed you too mom and dad are out of town."

No matter how many times she uncannily predicated something it never ceased to astound Simon how intuitive his little sister could be.

Simon quickly said disappointingly "Yes I'm afraid so they had to go away for business I'm sorry _méi-mei, _but don't worry I have a surprise for you it's back at the house come on let's go."

He took his sister's right hand in his own and the siblings walked leisurely back to their estate.


	4. Welcome Home

Simon stopped at the front door.

He looked at River and said eagerly "All right _méi-mei _close your eyes take my hand and don't peak until I say all right?"

With that he once again took hold of his sister's right hand and led her into the entryway of the living room.

River nodded and quipped impatiently "Come on Simon I want to see my surprise."

Simon laughed and said wryly "Okay on three one... two.. three open your eyes!"

River slowly opened her eyes.

She gasped and squealed excitedly "Simon this is amazing, thank you!"

Simon grinned and said happily "Welcome home _méi-mei_!"

He replied softly "Let's go into the dining room I bought you a cake as well red velvet your favorite."

She smiled and said cheerfully "That's lovely thank you Simon."

River went to her brother and gave her him a warm hug.

They held each other for a few seconds.

River then disentangled herself form him and replied lovingly "I adore the decorations Simon they are amazing, let's have that cake now we can go out in the garden and eat."

Simon nodded and said affectionately "Yes that sounds good, why don't you go upstairs shower and change I'll set up a blanket outside in the garden."

River shook her head and replied contently "Great I'll be out in a hour."

With that she danced gracefully up the stairs.


	5. Something Isn't Right

Simon started to busy himself with fixing their plates.

He cut two pieces of cake and put them on plates he then rummaged in a cupboard for a patter along with two forks he placed the plates on the platter and went upstairs.

While upstairs Simon gathered a purple satin and silk blanket form the hall closet.

He then went in his room and changed out of his outfit and into something more comfortable.

Simon slid on a short sleeved cotton blue shirt along with gray sweat pants.

He then gathered the platter and blanket that he had placed on his bed and started out towards the garden.

Simon went to their favorite place in the garden, it was the oldest cherry blossom tree attached to it was a swing

He laid out the blanket and placed the platter in the center he ate his cake a few minutes later and placed his plate off to the right hand side of the platter.

He then slipped off his dress shoes and socks and laid down on the blanket.

Simon thought back to the last time he and River were here.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A year later: <em>**

_Twenty minutes into their walk She had cleared her throat breaking the silence and replied intuitively_

_ "Sad about my leaving aren't you?"_

_Simon had stopped turned to River and said again unconvincingly "What do you mean I'm not I'm very happy for you."_

_River had given her brother her you-are-so-lying-right-now face._

_She said discerningly "I can sense you are very sad."_

_Seeing her expression and hearing what she had just said Simon sighed slightly he never could hide anything form his sister at least not for long  
><em>

_He then had replied worriedly "It's true I am going to miss you, but it isn't just that, there is something about this "Academy" that's unsettling to me, mèi-mei."_

_River looked at him wisely and asked "What exactly is bothering you?"_

_Simon took a deep breath and tried his best to explain._

_He sighed again and replied concernedly "Why won't they let you have visitors, that just doesn't seem right, you are absolutely certain that sure you've thought this through?"_

_River smiled and wound her right arm around his waist._

_She then said reassuringly "The Academy doesn't allow visitors because they want the students to concentrate on their studies, I have already done my research."_

_Simon still looked concerned, he replied anxiously "Yes, but méi-mei because the Academy has no visiting schedule it means we we'll hardly see each other, and... I worry about you."_

_River smiled warmly and had replied comfortably "Listen boob, the Academy have really amazing programs far more demanding and noteworthy than Gen Ed has I want to go to this place to further my education and future."_

_Simon said concernedly "River what if something terrible happens to you there, we won't know, I won't know."_

_River had rolled her eyes and said reassuringly "Simon nothing terrible is going to happen to me, I'm going to the Academy for schooling, I'm sure I'll be able to adjust without you for a year, wǒ xiǎng suǒyǒu de rén, nǐ de gěi wǒ chāoguò xìnyòng!"_

_Simon gave her a soft squeeze._

_He then gently disentangled himself form her grip._

_Stopping their slow pace he laid his hands on River's shoulders._

_Looking directly in her eyes Simon replied trustingly "You know I don't think you are River, mèi-mei, if this is what you truly want then I support you, I'm sorry that I was upset earlier."_

_River smiled she gave him a warm hug and said softly "It's all right Simon I understood why you had those feelings I'm happy that you feel better now and can support me, that makes me feel really great!"_

_Simon grinned back and said equally happy "As am I mèi-mei."_

_She rewound her right arm around his waist and Simon leaned into her contently._

_River's natural grace and perfect carriage gave her the ability to support her brother's weight without falling down._

_The two then continued their leisurely stroll._

* * *

><p>After their heart-to-heart the siblings had raced to the swing, engaged in a playful tickle fight, and had a competitive race to the back porch.<p>

Simon couldn't believe a whole year had passed since then he was determined to make this week-long visit with his sister count.

After a few more minutes waiting he saw her.

She had on a lavender cotton sundress and was barefoot her preference during warm days as it was today.

Her hair was down and Simon could fully appreciate how much it had grown it was a few inches to her waist.

Holding back her hair was her favorite silver and jade encrusted hand band the sliver and jade stones glinted brilliantly in the afternoon sun.

She smiled at Simon warmly and front hang sprung effortlessly over to him.

Simon grinned and replied teasingly "Honestly, _méi-mei_ must you show off like that you are making me feel inferior again."

River giggled softly she picked up her plate and took a hearty bite of her piece of cake

She smiled widely and said indulgently "Oh Simon this cake is so _měiwèi_ thank you for getting it."

Simon grinned and replied lovingly "I'm glad you like it."

River ate her cake in four more bites.

After she was finished she stood up and smoothed her dress.

River turned to her brother and asked happily "Will you push me on the swing?"

Simon stood up and as well and said adoringly "Sure hop on _méi-mei_ _._"

She slid on the swing and he gave her a long push.

A few minutes passed in silence

Simon could tell something was different about his sister but he just couldn't place it.

He thought concernedly _Something is definitely wrong I can tell I've got to make her tell me what it is._

* * *

><p>Mandarin Translations<p>

_Měiwèi_- delicious


	6. Getting Out The Truth

Simon thought that bringing up his concerns casually was best for if he tried a serious approach he knew that River wouldn't tell him anything.

He took a deep breath.

Simon then asked nonchalantly "So River how are you classes at the Academy going, in your letter I got last month you didn't mention them."

River pumped her legs harder and didn't respond to Simon right away.

His sister continued to swing for a few minutes longer she still hadn't answered him.

Simon was getting more and more worried.

He took a few deep breaths and gently but firmly stopped the swing.

Simon laid his hand on her shoulders and asked worriedly "River what's wrong?"

River slid out of his grip and off of the swing.

She turned to him and said unconvincingly "Nothing is the matter Simon I'm fine really school is great."

Simon reached his right hand out and laid it on her right shoulder

He took another deep breath and asked delicately "_Méi-mei_ please what is it?"

River then suddenly bursts into tears she turned to him and collapsed into his arms.

In between sobs she replied horrified "It's _awful_.. Simon it really is."

Simon hugged her tighter and asked desperately "What?"

River had finally stopped crying she took another breath.

She then sat down on the cool dry grass of the garden and Simon did the same.

He held out his right hand and River took it gratefully.

She took another deep breath and said despairingly "Everything was great when I first started ; my schedule was amazingly well adjusted to my dance lessons then around the start of the end of this term things.. changed."

Simon squeezed her hand and asked assuredly "What happened River?"

River relinquished his hand and scooted away from her brother her eyes wide with fear and sadness.

She said fearfully "I can't... Simon what happened to me there I can't tell you I can't vocalize the words I just...can't...they will.. _know_."

Simon reached his right hand out for hers and River took it once again.

She sat down next to him and immediately relaxed.

_What could of happened to her that has made her so afraid, what could the Academy of done to her that made her this terrified? I need to know_ Simon thought resolutely.

He squeezed River's hand and replied softly "_Méi-mei_ please tell me what the Academy has done to you please I can help you I can."

River shook her head her shiny waved hair glinted in the afternoon sun.

She squeezed his hand back and replied sadly "I can't tell you directly Simon but I promise you I will.. soon."

Simon asked desperately "River I want to help you but I can't if you don't tell me what is going on."

River pulled her brother into a warm hug.

The siblings stayed in each others arms for a few minutes.

Simon thought worriedly _Oh my méi-mei what is that place doing to you why won't you tell me?_

After a few more minutes being in each others embrace Simon gently disentangled himself form his sister's hug.

He looked at her straight in her eyes and asked staunchly "River who are you afraid of please tell me."

River shook her head with a stubborn expression etched on her face.

She hooked her effervescent dark hair behind her ears.

Her face then broke into a sunny smile she took both of Simon's hands in her own still smiling happily.

River then asked excitedly "Simon do you remember the code we came up with when we were little?"

Simon nodded and replied confused "_Wǒ dāngrán_ but River what does our code have to do with the Academy?"

River squeezed Simon's hands once and replied logically "Well since I can't vocalize what I want to tell you about school I will write you about it in our code when I go... back."

Simon stood up and shouted urgently "Go back? River no you can't go to the Academy you have to stay here whatever they are doing to you is wrong and we have to make it stop!"

River stood up as well.

She said fearful again "No Simon I have to go back please I know believe me I want to stay here too but if I don't go back you will be in severe trouble I love you too much to let you sacrifice everything you've worked for just to help me."

Simon replied aghast "River don't be _kěxiào_ I don't care about my career or reputation I just want you to be safe and I can tell that you are not safe at the Academy."

River said pleadingly "Simon please just wait until I write you again I should be able to in two more months just watch out for our code and don't do anything until you see it promise me okay?"

As much as it pained him to do so Simon relented and nodded his head slowly.

He replied defeated "All right River I promise but when I do find out what is going on I will get you out of that place I swear."

River gave him a another soft hug and replied relieved "I was hoping you would say that."

With that River got up on the swing and asked warmly "Will you push me again?"

Simon nodded and replied adoringly "It would be my pleasure _méi-mei_."

* * *

><p>Mandarin Translations<p>

_Wǒ dāngrán- _Of Course I Do

_Kěxiào-_ Ridiculous


	7. Heartbreaking Farewell

Simon squeezed his little sister tight.

He just couldn't stand the fact that he had to send his precious sister to the one place in the whole universe she shouldn't be.

However he had made a promise to wait until he had received a letter form River written in their special code Simon would wait no matter how much he wanted to take his sister and go into hiding.

River smiled warmly up at Simon and said gratefully "It's okay really I survived a year in the Academy I'll be able to survive more knowing that you are on the outside trying to get me out again, just wait for my next letter all right?"

Simon nodded and replied strained " River this isn't good-bye for long we'll see each other again I'll get you out of that place I _promise_."

River smiled and said knowingly "I'm counting on it I hope to see you soon Simon, I love you."

Simon hugged his sister again and replied softly "Hang in there _méi-mei_ I love you.. so _much_."

She smiled slightly and said lovingly "I know you do Simon please get me out soon."

Simon hugged River one last time and replied resoundingly "I will, I love you."

With that River got on the shuttle marked "Academy" and left.

Form that day on Simon spent every second of his spare time trying to rescue his sister form the Academy.


	8. Two Years Later

Simon tucked River into her small bunk on the space ship _Serenity. _

He whispered softly "The shot I gave you will help you to sleep."

River replied confusingly "I slept a long time didn't I?"

He said quietly "Just for a little while and then we'll find a place we'll find a safe place."

River reached up with her right hand and gently caressed his face.

She wore a unconvincing look but her eyes calmed once her hand made contact with his face.

It was as if she had to touch him to make sure he was real.

River replied uncertainly "I didn't think you'd come for me."

Simon said with strained adoration "Well you're a dummy I made you a promise didn't I?"

River smiled.

The siblings hugged relieved to be reunited after nearly three years apart.

River whispered happily "I'm glad you came for me, I love you."

Simon whispered back affectionately "I love you, rest now my _qīn'ài de tián méi-mei_."

* * *

><p>Mandarin Translations<p>

_qīn'ài de tián méi mei_- Dear sweet little sister.


End file.
